


Fond

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amazon Steve Rogers, Dating, Gender, Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a chance and talks to Bruce. Steve came out of the Vita-Ray pod an Amazon, but still uses an internal male pronoun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight I've realized Steve's internalized male pronouns are mainly an artifact of third person versus first.

Steve was having a hard time settling in, though he expected it was less difficult now than he would have found 1945 or 1946. His roadtrip had gone well, which would have led to some comment in his own day.

Steve strode into the common room and sat down on the couch. Bruce didn't tend to hang out on the communal floor when there wasn't something planned, and Steve hadn't wanted to impose by going to his lab or floor. JARVIS had let him know of this opportunity.

"Stevie?"

He'd forgotten himself during the introductions, Tony speaking over him. He'd seen and heard the singer since then. "I'm attracted to you. I have to tell you a bit about myself before the Serum, before you say anything.

I was Steve Rogers when I entered boot camp. I was attempting to join the army for the fifth time when Dr. Erskine came into the examination room. I was a man when the treatment started." He'd never said it. "That's it for me, now you can respond."

"Liberty Belle was you."

Steve chuckled. "Yes." It was just a matter of time before that made it to the internet. It wasn't like Natasha and he could be mistaken for each other, and he'd been spotted with various teammates since the Battle of Manhattan. He waited, and the quiet got awkward. Steve wiped his palms on his legs and stood.

"Steve."

He stopped. Only Tony had called him that since he was thawed out.

"I haven't dated since before the accident. Incident. I'm flattered. I, let me think this over?"

"That's fair."

"Have you talked to someone? It's a lot of major changes for a short time."

"Tony and JARVIS know." Steve left.


End file.
